Revivre
by MathildeR
Summary: L'équipe enquête près de Seattle, où l'hiver et les angoisses du passé vont révéler le caractère à fleur de peau de la jeune Beth.
1. Chapitre 1

Beth arrivait dans la véranda, à pas feutré. Machinalement, elle tortillait le bas du tee-shirt trop grand qu'elle portait. Ses jambes fuselées semblaient attrapées la lumière des lampes qui jalonnaient le rebord de la baie vitrée.

- Spencer Reid...

Elle appuya sa tête entre les omoplates du jeune homme, puis l'entoura de ses bras. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse. Elle le sera en murmurant :

- Tu n'es pas ta mère, Spencer.

Il se retourna doucement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Beth. Puis le détourna, le déposant sur leurs mains qui se mêlaient, se caressaient.

- Je sais. Mais c'est effrayant, de se sentir dépassé par soi-même.

Pour toute réponse, Beth le regarda en souriant. Elle sera un peu plus fort ses mains, puis se lova dans ses bras. Spencer sentait quelques boucles de cheveux lui chatouiller le cou. Il soupira d'aise, profitant de cet instant où enfin, elle ne lui échappait pas.

Autant Spencer se sentait isolé par ses capacités quasi anormales, autant Beth se coupait du monde à cause d'une instabilité handicapante. Elle doutait, se torturait, se laissait tomber, sans jamais rien dire. Elle avait eu du mal à s'autoriser cette relation avec le jeune homme, à s'accorder le droit d'être amoureuse. Et pourtant, elle ne s'imaginait plus vivre autrement.

Le téléphone brisa leur étreinte. Beth s'écarta de Spencer, puis ronchonna en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Aucun tact, toujours au mauvais moment.

Elle décrocha, Spencer s'amusant de l'habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était au téléphone. Elle levait un pied, comme pour tester son équilibre, tout en jouant avec la couture la plus basse de son tee-shirt. Elle raccrocha après quelques secondes, puis retourna dans la véranda. Elle s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- On doit être au BAU dans une quinzaine de minutes.

- Une affaire ?, demanda le jeune, comme à côté de ses pompes.

- Non, une partie de hockey, rétorque Beth en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois que je vais conduire, tu me fais peur, et ne dit rien, par pitié, ne dit rien !

.

.

.

En le croisant à l'entrée du QG, Beth se jeta contre Derek Morgan, à l'image d'un quater back. Il chancela à peine, puis se retourna en souriant.

- Alors les amoureux, opérationnels ?

Beth soupira. Son collègue savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait ce genre d'apostrophe. Mais elle se plaisait à lui laisser croire qu'elle prenait la mouche, alors que ça lui passait finalement un peu au-dessus de la tête. C'était un rituel un peu puéril, mais ils aimaient ça. Derek regarda Spencer puis éclata de rire. Prentiss arriva au même moment. Elle observa une demi-seconde le jeune homme.

- Ah, t'as laissé Beth conduire !

- Il faut bien qu'elle s'entraîne, elle vient d'avoir son permis..., murmura Spencer, tentant d'excuser les frasques de sa petite amie.

- Par miracle. Ou à cause de l'inconscience de l'instructeur, poursuivit Prentiss, alors que l'équipe entrait dans la salle de réunion.

Beth, silencieuse jusque là, bougonna :

- Je ne roule pas si vite. Et puis il y a de la neige.

- Comparé à la vitesse en rigueur sur les circuits automobiles, non, conclut Rossi, qui entrait accompagné de Hotch et JJ.

.

.

.

- Trois meurtres en l'espace de deux semaines, commença JJ, en distribuant les dossiers. Les disparus vivent tous au nord de Seattle. 500 habitants à peine. Bruce Roberts, Jake Handson et Pat Howatson. La victimologie est difficile à établir. Chacun a une vie bien caché. Vies professionnelles inconnues, vies privées inconnues. On connaît juste leur adresse.

- J'en ai déjà mal à la tête, marmonna Derek.

- D'un point de vue médical, une situation complexe ne donne en aucun cas de céphalées, précisa Spencer.

- Merci Reid, le coupa Derek, amusé par sa façon de prendre certaines choses au premier degré.

Les dossiers étaient plus que sommaires. Il y avait juste des photos détaillant les blessures des cadavres, une copie de leur permis de conduire et des rapports d'autopsies.

- Bon, on part dans 20 minutes. Vous verrez les dossiers dans l'avion, conclut Hotch sans ciller.

.  
>.<p>

.

- Je déteste l'hiver, je déteste la neige, je déteste le froid, et je déteste le vent, marmonna Beth, concentrée sur ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige, son bonnet vissé sur la tête. Elle avait déjà glissé neuf fois, s'attirant les moqueries de ses collègues.

Ils avaient atterri il y a une heure à peine, et se rendaient au commissariat, histoire de s'installer.

- Merci Beth pour cet entrain et cette joie de vivre communicative, se moqua Rossi.

- Joie de vivre, joie de vivre... Il y a quinze centimètres de neige !

- Et trois morts. J'aime ta façon d'aimer ton prochain, ricana Derek.

Le ventre de ce dernier gargouilla bruyamment alors que l'équipe grimpait les escaliers qui menaient au local. Beth attrapa dans son sac une barre de céréales et en la lançant dans le dos de son collègue, dérapa sur une plaque de verglas :

- Nom de D...

Son cri s'arrêta au moment où Prentiss, juste de derrière, la réceptionna. Beth se redressa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise; et réajusta son bonnet. Sa collègue la nargua :

- Ton équilibre me laisse pantoise !

- Je voulais juste montrer à mon prochain que je l'aimais, répondit Beth en regardant Derek.

La petite moue qu'elle affichait fit fondre Spencer. Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente boudeuse, mais une faiblesse émouvante émanait d'elle.

La brigade les dévisagea quand ils se rendaient jusqu'à la salle qu'on leur avait attribuée.

- Mine de rien, ne pas saler des escaliers avec toute cette neige, ça donne un peu le niveau de l'intelligence du coin, ronchonna une nouvelle fois Beth.

Hotch la rappela à l'ordre par un bref «professionnalisme ». La jeune femme avait toujours du mal a avoir des relations courtoises avec certaines personnes. Beth jeta son sac ouvert sur la table en U mise à leur disposition. Lorsqu'il tomba à ses pieds, un petit « merde » lui échappa. Spencer l'aida à ramasser le contenu, pendant que Prentiss accrochait au mur les détails de l'affaire et que Derek branchait le matériel informatique. Rossi et Hotch s'entretenaient pendant ce temps avec le shériff, dans le bureau voisin.

Spencer parvint à peine à lire l'étiquette du flacon qu'il tenait dans la main, Beth lui reprenant à l'instant. Un sourire illumina son visage, ce qui était censé mettre fin à tout questionnement. En théorie.

.

.

.

Assise sur le bord du lit, en petite culotte et débardeur, Beth fixait le tableau qui se trouvait devant elle. Une scène de chasse, mal exécutée et poussiéreuse. Ils étaient logés dans l'unique auberge des environs. Elle avait quitté le reste de l'équipe, qui buvait une tasse de café dans le salon. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain à sept heures et demi.

Après être entré, Spencer s'appuya à la porte, observant le dos de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha, puis embrassa la cicatrice qui occupait toute son épaule.

- Du prozac...

Elle se retourna en souriant.

- Ouais...

Après un instant de flottement, où son estomac eut le temps de se nouer, elle prit une inspiration, et commença :

- Et je n'ai rien dit, non. Je n'ai pas jugé ça nécessaire.

- Je vois...

- Je ne crois pas non.

Ils se tournaient désormais le dos, Spencer s'enfermant dans une analyse de la situation des plus confuses, Beth évitant de s'emporter.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de te poser des questions. Sur moi. Et sur toi, ajouta-t-elle, faisant allusion à l'addiction passée du jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas confiance.

Quasi exaspérée, Beth se leva précipitamment, et enfila le jeans qu'elle avait déposée sur une chaise. Elle attrapa son pull, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, sans un regard pour lui. Il la saisit par la main, un regard presque implorant.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Fuir à chaque fois que tu as peur.

- Si, je peux. C'est la seule chose que j'ai.

Elle dévala les escaliers, surgissant dans le salon où l'équipe se retourna d'un seul homme vers elle. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures dans le couloir, en s'asseyant sur le sol froid.

- ça va ?, tenta Derek.

- Génial, cria-t-elle.

Elle mit son manteau, se lova dans son écharpe. Son bonnet à la main, elle sortit, C'est en l'enfonçant sur sa tête qu'elle glissa une nouvelle fois, s'étalant sur le dos. Dans le salon, on entendit un fracas, ponctué d'un tonitruant « Putain de merde ! ».


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ! :)

Voici le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour les petits e-mails et les reviews.

Et les inscriptions à l'alerte ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me contacter, à me laisser des reviews : ça fait un bien fou ! :)

A très vite :)

* * *

><p>- Tu crois que c'est grave ?<p>

Prentiss était presque anxieuse, les crises au sein de l'équipe représentant une des pires choses qui pouvait arriver. Le salon vide était régi par une atmosphère tellement hors du temps, que rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre cette nuit. Derek posa ses pieds sur la table basse, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que Reid est inadapté socialement. Et Beth, je sais pas. Elle est... compliquée. Mais ils ont tous les deux plus ou moins toujours merdé entre eux, alors bon. Avec un peu de chance, ils feront comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé...

- J'ai presque envie de t'interdire d'aller jouer les conseillers conjugaux auprès de Reid.

- Je suis excellent en conseiller conjugal !

- Non, Derek. Tu es un excellent dragueur, mais je pense que ça s'arrête là.

- Je ne m'offusquerai pas.

Ils se sourirent, puis laissèrent le silence bienfaiteur les reposer.

.

.

.

C'est à presque trois heures du matin que Beth se glissa aux côtés de Spencer, la gorge nouée. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux courts du jeune homme, puis effleura des doigts sa nuque. Spencer se retourna, les yeux embrumés de sommeil. Il la regarda un instant, puis referma les yeux.

- Tu es revenue...

- On dirait bien.

Beth se mit sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle prit une inspiration, pour étouffer l'angoisse irrationnelle qui se tissait en elle. Le tic-tac du réveil sur la table de chevet envahissait ses tympans.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Te fuir. Tu ne le mérites pas. Ça te fait mal, même si tu ne le dis pas, ou ne le sait pas.

Elle déglutit difficilement, une crampe terrassant son estomac. Maladroitement, Spencer posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle serra ses doigts longs et fins, sachant pertinemment que ce sera toujours comme ça.

Tout les séparait. Elle ne pouvait pas rationaliser chaque événement, il ne savait faire que ça. Elle était tout en sentiment et en débordement, laissant tout l'envahir et la détruire. Il ne laissait rien lui échapper, pensant être ainsi être maître de lui. Mais aucun ne s'imaginait vivre autrement désormais.

.

.

.

Ils étaient arrivés il y a dix minutes à peine, et tout était déjà en place. La victimologie établie dans l'avion mettait en lumière une telle désorganisation qu'on pouvait se demander si il s'agissait du même tueur. Et pourtant... Dans chaque appartement, studio ou pavillon, manquait un objet, et pas anodin. Les clefs.

Le shériff entra précipitamment dans la salle, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

- On dirait qu'on a une nouvelle victime...

.

.

.

C'est ainsi que la photo d'un couple étranglé s'ajouta au tableau. Reid et Morgan étaient dans le pavillon familial, afin de mettre la main sur l'élément qui leur échappait. Beth, les poings sur les hanches, regardait fixement le tableau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Prentiss se posta à côté d'elle, toutes deux portant leur attention sur les éléments. Beth commença :

- Je suis perplexe. Prendre les clefs, c'est très symbolique. Mais les meurtres en eux-même sont très stéréotypés : les coups portés avaient pour but de tuer, et pas de torturer. Donc pas de rancœur. C'est assez contradictoires...

- On est d'accord !

- Tu crois que ça peut être un genre de Monsieur tout le monde qui fait ça ?

- Ou une Madame tout le monde, rectifia Prentiss. Même si s'attaquer à un homme demande du courage. Mais ouais, tout correspond à l'attitude de quelqu'un d''extrêmement banal.

- Soit toute la population du coin, conclut Rossi qui entrait.

Hotch déposa une cafetière dont l'odeur fit quasiment tressaillir Beth. Elle se jeta dessus, mais les bonnes manières ressurgissant, elle versa d'abord du café dans chaque mug. Sa tasse à la main, elle résuma sur son ordinateur les conclusions qui ébauchaient le profil du tueur. Morgan et Reid entrèrent dans la pièce, visiblement contents d'eux.

- On a pris une photo chez les dernières victimes. Une photo de famille.

- On cherche donc quelqu'un dont la propre vie familiale ne lui convient pas.

Le visage de Reid s'illumina.

- Ils ont été tué quand leur fils était à l'école. Le meurtrier l'a épargné volontairement, pas par pitié. Pour qu'il retrouve ses parents en rentrant.

- Et qu'il mesure ce qu'il a perdu, termina Beth.

- Une mère, marmonna Rossi.

Ses coéquipiers l'invitèrent à continuer, d'un regard insistant.

- Les mères sont celles qui enseignent, donnent l'exemple.

- Et punissent quand elles sont seules à élever leur enfant, poursuivit Morgan. On a donc à faire à une femme vivant seule, et ayant la charge d'un enfant difficile.

Hotch hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Morgan, tu appelles Garcia : elle doit réduire la liste des habitants selon ces critères, et noter les délits de mineurs sur douze mois. Rossi et Fields, vous allez voir la directrice de l'école, pour lister les élèves difficiles. Prentiss et Reid, vous allez à l'hôpital, trouvez les cas d'hypocondrie. On a peut-être à faire à quelqu'un d'hyper protecteur. JJ, il nous faut un communiqué : ce sera certainement un électrochoc.

Beth marchait avec ses collègues quand Spencer commença :

- Est-ce que vous saviez que la délinquance a longtemps été interprétée comme un phénomène héréditaire, lié à des déficiences intellectuelles ou des troubles mentaux. Mais ce trait est loin d'être déterminant. La délinquance juvénile résulte d'un ensemble de facteurs dont l'impact est plus ou moins important selon les individus. Ces facteurs peuvent être regroupés en trois grands groupes : les facteurs liés à la psychologie même de l'adolescent et à la fragilité qui caractérise ce stade du développement humain ; les facteurs familiaux ; les facteurs sociaux (en particulier la vie scolaire) et écono...

Sa voix se perdait sur le parking, Prentiss attentive à ses propos. Beth le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il avait l'air rassuré, presque bercé par ce genre de connaissances. Elle marcha aux côté de Rossi en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Elle croisa son regard, lui sourit, forte de la tendresse qu'elle portait à cet homme devenu presque son père. A cet homme, qui l'avait métaphoriquement mise au monde en la sauvant de son seul danger. Elle.


End file.
